You were always on my mind
by fantasyfriends
Summary: Jasper/Bella fanfiction  When Edward brings Bella home more frequently, Jasper's interest grows for her. Rated M for MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT and language
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of Bella and Edward's relationship.  
Jasper is the only one in the family that don't like Bella at all, and he always tries so keep her out of his sight.  
Then he starts to get closer and closer to her, and she starts to find him more and more interresting.

_This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle with the critics!_  
_Thanx to Zonesystem; for being my beta-reader. Helping me with the whole story.  
_

It contains bad language and sexual materials.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_But fate can't break this feeling inside that's burning up through my veins._

**Jasper POV**

When I was in the living room with Alice, my wife, watching a quite crappy and uninteresting TV show a sweet, familiar, scent of all the wonderful things in this world stirred my senses, and I knew who was on their way

Even though the fantastic scent of her filled the house, she was an incredibly annoying person to be around with her clumsiness, stuttering and her trying to be one in the family, only making her even more obnoxious. Even for a human, her breaths seemed to disperse any chance of serenity we usually had about the house, her stomping around with feet that seemed to belong to an elephant, up and down the damn stairs. Up and down, up and down, as if she didn't know what floor she wanted to be on

She was an annoying, awkward, gawky teenager.

And she was only a human that my brother had begun to fancy.

The onslaught of her voice, higher than necessary, practically shouting the greeting to Alice. Even though the human has been informed of the sensitivity in vampire hearing and would know that we can hear her even if she whispers.

My wife, who had, for some unknown reason, started to fancy the company of our brother's human as well, went to the hall with a speed only recognized in the creatures that we are. Why my wife would love her as much as my brother is beyond me, I can't even see what makes her so fucking special

"Jasper, we both know that it's impolite not to greet your guests" said Alice teasingly, making me turn my head to face the girl, who gnawed at her lower lip while giving a nervous smile. Irritation flared up, but I kept my face blank, the girl was always nervous it seemed and she would probably feel the change in the air if I let the underlying infuriation go.

"Good afternoon, Bella" I muttered and inclined my head to acknowledge her before turning back to the television and the show, preferring to endure incompetence from a source that wasn't in my direct surroundings.

Her breathing was almost pounding in my ears like drums making me clench my teeth and set my jaw as to not snap at her. How anyone could stamp on my nerves while being that tiny and weak was far beyond my comprehension. If only to acknowledge her presence stirred my temper, she was doing a good job of driving me insane. Even if she might have been intelligent, or possess average amount of common knowledge, she sure did look like a moron worrying her lip - it surprised me it wasn't sore or champed - and her constantly falling down stairs. Edward had to run about like a maniac only to save her ass every other second.

I turned around, by plain curiosity and saw them gone. Where were they? I hadn't noticed them go away. That nasty human had made my mind fly away for a sec. I turned of the TV and went to the kitchen.

Plain curiosity kicked in and I turned my head in their direction, only to find them gone and realize that I hadn't even noticed their leave. That the nasty human with two left feet managed to direct my attention elsewhere, change my train of thought so thoroughly, only fed the hidden excitation burning within.

Turning the television off, being tired of the sheer stupidity shown, I wandered into the kitchen and found Bella seated on the counter with the skirt of her summer dress playing around her calves, and wondered why I hadn't taken any noticed during our short greeting. Probably because I anticipated her wearing her normal jeans, t-shirt and the pair of tattered converse.

The dress hugged her curves perfectly, but sat loose enough to let her skin cool down even in the summer heat, and her head was turned towards the open doors out to the garden, exposing her delicate neck in a gesture that made my mouth water. It was too alike a gesture of vulnerability, submissiveness, for me not to make the connection.

I pondered long and well whether or not I should walk closer and fasten my lips to her delicate neck, feeling her blood pound underneath that silky skin of hers, trailing teasingly dangerous, biting kisses down towards the muscle connecting her shoulder and pin her to the wall, cherish the whimper she'll let out because of the collision and be powerful, dominating her rightfully, like the weak human she is.

She locked eyes with me whilst the tiniest of smiles graced her cheek, I stared back, disconcerted, not moving a single muscle, not even for blinking or breathing.

"You know, I won't let you win this staring contest," she smirked and reached for the glass beside her, never taking her eyes off of me. The defiance in her words surprised as well as confused me, was she really playing games with me?

I strode closer, all the while holding her gaze, finally standing by the bar table opposite her, hands fisted deep in my pockets. She never detached her gaze, but kept it on me as I moved forward, towards her, never blinking either.

Out situations seemed reversed, she held herself as a predator, and surveyed me like a prey, infuriating me even more now than with her audible breathing.

"You stupid, stupid, little girl," I hissed coolly. "You should know better than to play silly games with me"

She didn't falter, not even batting her pretty little eyelids for me. The subconscious gesture of submissiveness gone completely from her poise.

Bella snorted, increasing my fury further.

"Uh-huh, you're saying you're afraid of losing, then?" she, once again, drew her lower lip back with white, straight teeth, forcing me do smother a growl trying to rumble in the back of my throat. She was an obnoxious, annoying, stupid teenager.

"Not losing, dear, I'm afraid I might do something that Edward will make me regret later," I hissed. She looked a little surprised, but not scared.

"Jasper! Honey?" Alice voice chirped from the top floor. I started, but moved my eyes slowly from Bella's and looked over my shoulder, glancing quickly at the girl on the counter while turning away to stride to my calling wife.

"Told you I wouldn't let you win this contest" said Bella and I could more hear than see the smirk lacing the words together with her sultry voice.

She searched my eyes, and held them, again, giving a smile while she squeezed my arm and walking past, "Nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock!"

She trotted happily into the embrace of Edward waiting by the music room. My brother gave me a warning glare over her shoulder and possessively tightened his arms around that infuriatingly annoying girlfriend of his whilst I turned my attention to my woman.

"Jasper, honey. Bella's going to sleep over tonight, for your information."

Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me. This is just a fiction based on the characters, by me.

**In this chapter I will switch between Bella and Jasper**

**And I hope this chapter will be longer than the last one..**

**This one also contains bad language and some sex.**

**And thank you for all the reviews, you're all amazing.  
Sorry for such delay, I couldn't upload the chapter because of errors.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_I really want you to really want me._

**~ BELLA POV ~**

After the tease I shared with Jasper, Edward had gone quite grumpy. He had all right to, I'd give him that, I never really teased boys, not even Edward himself, but the fury flashing through Jaspers eyes had me all hot and bothered and I couldn't stop myself.

He was something else entirely, impossibly sexy, and I'm glad Edward can't read my thoughts. I'd be screwed otherwise.

Jasper was a gorgeous man with his blond hair that curled and framed his beautiful face, his pale skin that made him look flawless. His high cheekbones, and full lips that was incredibly masculine, perfectly shaped. His nose was perfectly straight; his jaw line was made for soft butterfly kisses, and his hands, oh those masculine, ice-cold hands with gorgeous bone structure, long fingers and soft skin. I wanted them all over me.

That must be the reason nervousness hit me whenever he was in the room, the reason for my stuttering when he accidentally touched me when walking past, or gave me a heated look from the other side of the room.

I knew for sure that he wasn't fond of me, what with snapping me off and not talking to me without anyone forcing him to. We were never really alone, and if we were he just gave me a glare once in a while.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Edward softly, his voice coming from the darkness next to the sofa I had curled up in. I winced, turned to meet his eyes and noted there was concern in them. What to feel concerned about, I didn't know.  
"School. I need to study. I'm a bit after, been sick lately," I muttered.  
"Do you need help," he asked softly, "I could do the work for you."

I knew he tried to be nice with his proposition, but that didn't mean it couldn't irritate me. Even if I was clumsy, stumbled and sprained my ankle from time to time; it didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself. I didn't need him hover over me, watching my every move. I was perfectly capable of doing my own homework.  
I sighed and stood up, Edward followed suit.

"Please, Edward! You don't need to follow me everywhere. No, I don't need help; I'll do it myself. Thanks, anyways," I murmured quietly, leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
Edward tensed, however, and leaned away. My boyfriend wouldn't even allow me to kiss him without worrying he'd kill me. Smothering a flame of irritation, I walked towards the kitchen, saying over my shoulder, "I'll go out to get some fresh air, and no Edward, I can take care of myself. I'll be in the garden. Go play piano or something.

When I came out, I gulped the cool air greedily even as it formed goose bumps on my skin. Luckily I had changed into a thick sweater and a pair of tennis shorts, instead of the summer dress, that showed my pale, almost luminous, legs. I never tanned, not even if I'd try; you'd think I was a vampire just by the skin.

My hair, still wet from my shower, dried slowly in the breeze.

The garden was illuminated by the faint light from the living room, and Alice and Jasper's room as well. I really loved it here. I loved Alice, even if she was always buying stuff and spending her money on me, and I loved Emmet, who always played games with me. He taught me the best tricks in football, contributed in me getting more muscles in my legs

I sat down where the light almost didn't reach and efficiently ignored how the cold from the grass sipped through my shorts.

Not to be allowed kisses, hugs, cuddling or sex with the man I loved was something hard to swallow. Apparently, it was too risky; he feared he'd do something bad.  
He didn't even sleep next to me because he thought he was too cold

I wondered if Jasper and Alice ever snuggled. While I had seen them holding hands and kissing once in a while, I couldn't be sure they'd do anything affectionate, if they ever lay under the covers and just held one another. I knew they had sex. That was for sure, everyone in this house had sex except me. It fed the fury even more; Edward was such a pussy.

"The human seems pissed," said a voice softly behind me. Turning, I saw Jaspers silhouette and a wave of uncertainty hit me and I swallowed, trying to moist my suddenly dried throat.

Jasper's hair was rumpled and unkempt, probably after some fun with Alice.  
"And it has forgotten how to speak, once again."

"It's also impolite to stare," he hissed. I looked away hastily, gazed out in the darkness instead as Jasper walked closer in a pace that was more normal for a human. He whistled on an old tune, a soft and humble melody.

I didn't dare look back at him, his liked as much as I liked a mosquito

Two footsteps, and he stood next to me; I peeked up at him. He was still whistling on the tune, with his hands in his pockets. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a college zip-hoodie and a dark t-shirt underneath. I wondered how he looked without something on his torso.

I caught myself daydreaming about his body and blushed, heavily.

Jasper looked down at me, giving off a crooked smirk.

"Now it's my turn to play some games." He sat down in front of me and surveyed my every line until he met my eyes dead on.

"I won't let you win, this time, human," he hissed.

"I won't play more games with you, nasty vampire," I snapped back, boldly.

I had to keep him a safe stance away, my sanity was slipping dangerously whenever he was concerned. He raised an eyebrow, mockingly, and moved closer, leaning forward to hover above me.

"Nasty vampire, you say?" He moved quicker than I could react, gripping my chin firmly in a cold grasp.

**~JASPER POV**

Her scent, once again, stroke me as a train. I had such power and dominance over this little thing in my hand. The air was tensed by unspoken words and lust between us both. I wanted her so bad right now, and I could feel her wanting exactly the same.

"Dare calling me a nasty vampire again and I'll leave nothing human left for anyone of you," I hissed darkly. She inhaled sharply between clenched teeth and I could all but hear her heart beat faster, pound it's way inside her fragile little body. I had her in my fucking grasp, she was mine, and I couldn't even pull myself to care if Edward or Alice wandered out here and saw us. Neither of them could stop me.

If it hadn't been for my previous hunt, or the crazy sex with Alice a few minutes ago, I would've had Bella whimpering, sweating, shivering beneath me, and I would taste her, see if her deep red blood tasted as delicious as she smelt.

I crouched before her, placing her tiny body between my legs and forcing her to support her weight on her hands when leaning away. She wasn't afraid, that I knew as well as what she wanted.

"So, tell me, human - "

"Don't call me human," she snapped.

Her sudden temper almost got me surprised, I didn't know she this in her, that she could talk like this to anyone else than Edward. I would never have thought she'd snap at me, absolutely not in this situation.

She flushed scarlet and I turned a smirk her way.

"Tell me, human, what's on your little mind?" I tugged her face upwards, to rake my gaze over her gorgeous neck and jaw line. I wanted her to keep her mouth shut, rip her clothes apart and watch her, observe, consider every, single, naked inch of her.

"I do have a name," she said quietly, lowering her head to catch my eyes.

"I prefer to call you human."

"I'll call you a nasty vampire, then," she ground out.

Her heart was still pounding away beneath her ribs; I could almost see it.

I growled in the back of my throat and pulled her roughly forward.

"I said, no playing games with me," I hissed.

A breeze caught her hair and it blew up in my face, allowing me to inhale every ounce of that scent allowing me to inhale every ounce of that scent as the venom filled my mouth. Oh, God, how I wanted her.

"Call me by my real name, then, you nasty vampire, and I shall call you Jasper," she pulled away her hair and licked her lips. The pink, moist tongue teased me to get closer, dared me to kiss her.

The air was thick with lust, both of us knew we should stop. Sorry, Alice.

I loosened my grip and sat back. She breathed heavily and pulled the sweater closer to her body. She actually was a very gorgeous young woman when she sat there with her moist hair and wearing no make-up, peeking up on me.

"I still find you irritating, clumsy and annoying," I hissed at her. She blinked with her seductive, dark eyes and pulled a bit of her lip back with white teeth. She seemed amused.  
"Well, you loosened the grip. I guess I won again," she drew her legs to her chest and wound her arms around them, a faint imitation of a fetal position.

Right now I hated her for not being afraid of me, once again putting me in a lower position than she was. She knew how to play games, and she did it good.

"Jasper!" All of sudden my brother gave me an angry roar and I looked behind Bella's shoulder; he had read my thoughts, and damn, he was angry with me. "Get away from her, right now. "He walked closer. Bella turned around and sighed, giving her boyfriend a smile.

I stood up, walked away up to my wife in our room and let the lovebirds be alone.

Edward should be glad he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, otherwise he'd know what a passionate woman he got.

Meeting my wife upstairs, I realized she was as angry as Edward.

"Don't you ruin anything between our brother and Bella," she said and leaned forward to plant a little kiss on my neck. She schooled her emotions perfectly, probably a trait for spending many years by my side, learning how to keep them beneath a visage of feigned indifference, whereas I had learned to dodge her visions of the future and find cracks that showed their faults.

Alice never mentioned anything during the rest of the night; she let me be alone with my guitar while she was down with Bella and Edward.

I had to think about other things than the human.


	3. IMPORTANT DO READ

SORRY FOR BEING SOMEWHERE ELSE AND NOT PUBLISHING ANYTHING BUT SHIT HAPPENED AND I HAD TO BUILD MYSELF UP AGAIN, WRITING A NEW CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_You're old but you are shining like you've never done before._

_There's something here changing  
_

**~BELLA'S POV~  
**

After a tiny argue with Edward about me being with Jasper I managed to get him out of my sight so I could study for the big test. With Edward always around, treating me like I was a fragile porcelain doll, the ability to concentrate weren't the best. Actually it was quiet tricky to concentrate at all with me still being irritated with Edward, and then hearing Jasper constantly plucking on his guitar downstairs.

I had my glass with milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate next to me in the bed. Edwards's luxurious king-size bed made a perfect space for me, and all my books about Forks history, my math books and philosophy.

_- It wouldn't be that bad with Jasper here as well -_

I caught myself drifting away, and drifting away at something completely wrong.

I took a deep breath, shook myself a little bit to loosen up and buried myself in that book again. History of Forks, history of Forks, history of...

Alice was giggling downstairs, playfully and flirty. Emmett and Rosalie was walking around in the back yard, talking with each other. Jasper was still downstairs, making music. But where was Edward, he wasn't in my room, and not outside, or with Jasper.

"Edward, do NOT tickle me again," Alice said with a teasing voice. I could hear everything. A high laughter again, and then another warning from Alice. He was probably just playing around with his sister; after all, I had shoved him out of our room.

I threw my history book away and picked up the math. Difficult numbers at once welcomed me, and tasks the book wanted me to solve. The book was thrown away too. "Stupid, nasty, irritating.. Gah"

I took the plate with bread and my glass of milk and went downstairs to find Alice and Jaspers door open. I peeked in where I could see the blonde male vampire sitting with his guitar, still making wonderful music.

A glance towards the aisle to see if Edward was near, when I didn't see any track of him, I opened Jaspers door and walked in. He was still focused on the instrument and didn't give me any notice, or he just didn't realize I walked in.

"Alice, I told you not to sneak up on me like that," he murmured. His southern accent was noticeable underneath his soft, and dark voice. He was insanely beautiful, and for a slight second I envied Alice. He looked up and his smile faded.

"Weird that I didn't smell you." He snapped shortly and putted the instrument away. "Your smell usually fills the whole house." He stood up and walked towards me.

"Maybe you should work with your multitasking. Smelling humans and playing guitar at the same time can be pretty effective for a bloodsucker" I answered with the same attitude as he had. "Or maybe your vampire-powers starts to get old?"

He snorted and shoved me out, closing the door.

"At least I would be polite enough to knock before entering. Or aren't today's teenagers manners as good as they used to be?"

"You were the one shoving me out before asking a lady politely"

I had my comeback, I could see his eyes narrowing and he looked kind of amused.

"Are you still playing games with me, human?"

"Did I ever stop?"

I walked away, leaving the dishes, then back to my and Edward's bedroom.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up by Edward gently nudging me, his eyes were black and he looked really tired.

"Darling? I need to go and hunt with Alice; I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Rosalie and Emmett will be here to look after you." He whispered gently. He had a washer of breakfast in his hands, roasted toast, orange juice and cheesecake as dessert.

"Thank you." I yawned and sat up. "Why can't they all come with you? Don't all of you need to eat?" I received what he was holding, taking a sip of the orange-juice.

Edward smiled. "Jasper will take you to the school today, he has the same class as you this afternoon". Eat well and I'll se you tomorrow. I love you" He kissed me on the forehead and then he was gone.

He had never answered my questions, but I didn't think more about that, it was pretty common for him not to answer what he was asked.

After breakfast I came down to the living room with my bathrobe on. Turned on some cartoon channel and laughed for my own. Mostly making grunts and ugly sounds while I was laughing at the ridiculous things on the shows. The clock was only 09:30, and my only class for today was with Jasper. Thinking of Jasper, I hadn't seen him all morning.

I turned down the music on the TV and tried to listen for any music, but there was none. Maybe I was all alone in the house? Rosalie and Emmett had been gone for school early this morning and wouldn't come home yet in a few hours, and Jasper didn't seem to be home at all. I wondered if he'd been gone to some friends...

I turned off the TV and went for a shower, the door wide open and singing at the top of my lungs, massaging shampoo into my hair and getting my skin red because of the heat.

After I'd cleaned myself I decided for a bath in the big tub. Filling it with water, I leaned back and just relaxed. It was pretty neat to not have Edward home, or anyone home for that matter. Just relaxing, thinking about myself..

**~JASPER'S POV~**

Edward had giving me the task to drive Bella with me to school today. I hated it as much as he did, but when she sat down beside me in that car, fixed up with a little bit of make up, a new pair of jeans and a top, she almost looked as gorgeous as Edward had first described her. But her clumsiness, breathing and stutter were still irritating as hell.

"Don't make this a habit." I snapped.

"Don't worry, it's not like I want this either," she turned on the music, fastened her seatbelt and rolled down the window. Her scent went on me like a comet and I grabbed the steering wheel a little harder. Focus, focus, focus, focus.

After a few minutes Bella plugged in her iPod to the radio and something weird and electronically came on. She said the band was called Saycet, and was pretty new.

Awful.

"Jasper, look out for the moose." Bella shrieked. "JASPER, WATCH OUT"

I woke up and saw that gigantic animal on the road and I had to stomp at the break. The animal just stood there, staring at us like we were idiots. I muttered all the curses I could possibly came up with in that second. If Bella had gotten hurt, I would be dead.

Bella leaned over me and pushed at the horn. But the moose just stood there, still staring. He didn't seem to have a rush anywhere. Then I felt Bella's hair right underneath my nose, her scent hugged me like I was a baby just crying for more food. To have her...

Bella leaned back in her seat. She took her hair into a bun and secured it with a rubber band. It was actually pretty hot in the car. But then I saw her throat, her gorgeous, pale neck with blood pulsating inside. I gazed down her collarbones, saw her heart pounding inside of her chest, her breathing was calm. She didn't wear a bra.

"You call me impolite, at least I'm not the one staring at someone's boobs." She snapped her fingers before my eyes and I cached her eyes. I growled and leaned closer to her.

"Then start wearing a bra." I caressed her arm teasingly.

I could feel that she went nervous and backed a little.

"Don't be afraid." I seduced.

**~BELLA'S POV~**

In a second, Jasper had managed to lock me in the seat. He was sitting bend over me, in what, at least looked like, a very unpleasant position. He had a grip at my hair with one hand, holding the other hand at the roof. Leaning closer. Closer.

"I thought you've learned what things like me do with girls like you when they tease." He murmured. His voice was thick and dark; he was ready for something.

"You mean, nasty vampires?" I spitted out.

"I don't think you find me nasty at all, Bella. You find me attractive, and you hate it. You want me to do things with you; those things Edward won't give you. You need it. And when I am near, you can't help but wanting it more." He whispered into my ear and my mouth opened, making a moan.

I blushed in shame. I didn't want to feel like this but why did this man have to be so perfect. So straight forward, and dominant, everything Edward wasn't.

His lips touched my earlobe, and I shivered in his grip.

"Now Edward can't stop me from doing everything I want. And Alice doesn't seem to bother us... You should be scared, are you?" He chuckled and moved his one hand to my lips and caressed them with his thumb. "I would be a scared little girl if I were you."

His cold lips moved over my cheek, heading for mine.

His lips bruised over mine with the lightest touch.

"You humans are so easy to destroy, too bad you have to be so pretty" he whispered. "I could kill you so easily..." He took a firm grip around my neck.

I opened my eyes

"Jasper.. The moose is gone." I grunted and he looked back, and then at me again.

"Shit" he muttered, heading back to the drivers seat.

I didn't know If I was seconds from being killed or being kissed.


End file.
